Magnamon
Magnamon is a holy knight digimon, and a member of the Royal Knights. Being the Digimon of miracles, Magnamon has appeared multiple times when the situation for the User Battle Force seemed hopeless. Powers & Abilities Being a Royal Knight, he is extremely powerful. His defense is massive, allowing him to block most attacks with ease. His attacks mostly consist of energy and "Magna" moves, which utilize the power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles. Base Stats Normal Form |caption=The base stats of . }} X Form |caption=The base stats of . }} Advanced Techniques Power of Miracles - Inate *'Passive': There is a 7.7% chance that Magnamon will dodge the next advanced technique. If he does so, the % chance increases to 16%, and increases by 7% until its maximum value, 50%. Magna Blast - 7 second cooldown *'Active' - Magnamon fires a shot of ball-shaped plasma, dealing 255 base special damage. Magna Blaster - 12 second cooldown *'Passive' - Magnamon gains 10 additional special attack. This boost disappears upon cooldown. *'Active' - Magnamon fires an energy wave that deals 275 base special damage. This wave can hit multiple enemies. Magna Punch - 5 second cooldown *'Passive' - Magnamon gains 5 additional attack. This boost disappears upon cooldown. *'Active' - Magnamon's next punch will deal an additional 150 base physical damage. Magna Kick - 7 second cooldown *'Passive' - Magnamon gains 5 additional attack. This boost disappears upon cooldown. *'Active' - Magnamon's next kick will deal an additional 170 base physical damage. Magna Crystals - 14 second cooldown *'Passive' - Magnamon gains an additional 3 defense and special defense. *'Active' - Magnamon punches the ground, causing crystals to appear around him. Magnamon then punches the crystals, breaking them as they levitate around him. Magnamon regains 340 health as the crystals absorb up to 340 damage (scales on attack). Aura Barrier - 10 second cooldown *'Passive' - Magnamon gains an additional 3 special defense. *'Active' - Magnamon envelopes an ally in a barrier of light that temporarily blinds nearby enemies. The barrier can take up to 180 damage (scales on special attack) before disappearing. All dark and light type moves deal 25% less damage. Magna Storm - 120 second cooldown *'Active' - Magnamon leaps into the air, gaining near invincibility to attacks. Anyone hit by the leap will be sent plummeting to the ground, unable to move until the end of the technique. Magnamon then holds his hands above his hands before launching a large beam of Magna energy downwards for 5 seconds. The beam deals 210 base special damage per second. When the time is up, those still in the blast will take 250 base special damage before being launched away. X-Digivolution - 420 second cooldown *'Active' - Magnamon heals 30% of his maximum health before transforming into a X form. All physical attacks now deal an additional 175 base special damage. In addition, Magnamon has an aura that grants 10 defense and special defense to all allies while dealing 25 base special damage to all nearby enemies each second. This form lasts for 210 seconds before it is disabled. Category:Allies Category:Digimon Category:Royal Knights